Rivales y Amantes hasta la Muerte
by Artemisia
Summary: Por Fin! 8° Cap. Sepan quien es el ganador del partido. Todo muy emocionate. ¿Qué hará Draco para lograr la victoria? . Los extrañaba muchisimo, espero sus RR byes!
1. Default Chapter

"Rivales y Amantes hasta la Muerte"  
  
Capitulo 1 : "Defendiendo el honor de la familia"  
  
-como se te ocurre caer en las redes de Malfoy, Ginny?-pregunto la chica de cabello enmarañado un tanto exaltada. - pero es que fue tan real lo que me dijo y además a mi me gusta. No pensé que me estaba tomando el pelo- dijo la pequeña pelirroja sollozando en brazos de Hermione. - Malfoy tiene fama de mujeriego en todo Hogwarts. Debiste haber pensado en eso primero antes de caer en sus redes. Hasta esta hora ya debe andar difundiendo en todo el colegio que tu ya caíste y precisamente con el - dijo hermione con una gran indignación, que se le notaba a leguas en su rostro.  
  
Mientras Hermione trataba de consolar a la pobre Ginny, en otra parte de la sala común de Gryffindor estaban conversando Ron y Harry de las ultimas tácticas que harían para el partido del próximo miércoles en el que se enfrenarían con Slytherin. - tenemos que presionar a los cazadores o de lo contrario anotaran muchos puntos hasta que atrape la snich- dijo el chico de hermosos ojos verdes y pelo negro azabache. - no te preocupes Harry eso déjamelo a mi, te aseguro que no dejare que consigan un solo punto para Slytherin, protegeré la portería como si fuera..... lo mas preciado que tengo en mi vida...... aunque no se si sea mucho lo preciado que tenga - dijo el chico pelirrojo un poco decepcionado. - lo se Ron, lo se; se que te esforzaras al máximo para lograr que seamos los ganadores de este difícil partido y el cual si lo ganamos nos dejara en la punta en la carrera de las casas- dijo harry sentándose en el sillón mas próximo.- a Malfoy déjamelo a mi, el es solo un engreído , acuérdate que hace cuatro años se gano el puesto de buscador gracias a que su padre le compro a todo el equipo las nimbus 2001. - si de eso no cabe duda- afirmo Ron - por que no vamos hacia donde están Hermione y Ginny, parecen tener problemas- sugirió Harry - que le habrá pasado a mi hermana . Vamos a ver, apresúrate! - dijo Ron tomando del brazo a harry para que lo siguiera.  
  
- que te pasa Ginny?- pregunto ron tomando de los hombros a su hermana. - no nada no te preocupes, solo me castigaron por insolente - mintió Ginny para que su hermano no se preocupara. - eso es mentira! - dijo Hermione - cállate! - dijo Ginny lazándole una mirada fulminante a Hermione , la cual al recibirla se fue hacia otro lado de la sala común.  
  
Harry apartando a Ginny de las manos de Ron le pregunto : - por que Hermione dijo eso?. - pregunto Harry muy preocupado por lo que le ocurría a la pequeña pelirroja. - no me ocurre nada !. pueden entender eso....- dijo Ginny enfadada por tanta pregunta.-Que es esto, una entrevista obligatoria?.- -por supuesto que no, solo queremos saber que te ocurre, es obvio, somos tu hermano y tu amigo - dijo Ron. -bueno esta bien se los diré, pero antes, Ron, prométeme que no harás nada precipitadamente. Me lo prometes? -pregunto Ginny tomando las manos de su hermano mayor. -claro te lo prometo-respondió Ron - pero ya dinos que fue lo que ocurrió para que estuvieras llorando de tal manera? - es que...... es que ... Draco Malfoy.... - que hizo ese estúpido de Malfoy!! - dijo Ron precipitadamente sin dejar terminar a Ginny. - deja que cuente todo - acoto Harry , para que se calmara la situación que en ese momento se percibía muy tensa por parte de Ron. -gracias Harry-dijo Ginny- y como les decía, Draco Malfoy,.... no se como decirles... el ayer a la hora de la cena me dijo que quería hablar conmigo, y yo confiada le dije que bueno. Cuando estábamos solos en las sala de trofeos se me acerco bastante, me tomo la mano y me dijo que hacia tiempo que le gustaba y que no hallaba la forma de decírmelo. Yo, muy tonta le creí todo y le declare al instante mis sentimientos hacia el , en ese momento me tomo de la cintura y comenzó a besarme y.... esos bezos.... cada vez se fueron volviendo mas apasionados. Fuimos lentamente desprendiéndo lo que nos estorbaba (n/a mira la chica caliente) y eso se reducio solo a la ropa interior de cada uno........ después de un instante de fogosidad ya no quedaba rastro de nuestras prendas de vestir.... y .... creo que lo demás no hay que contarlo .  
  
Cuando ya habíamos terminado de hacer el amor, el comenzó a reírse y me dijo: fue bueno, aunque he tenido otras mejores, gracias Wasley por hacerme las cosas tan fáciles, creí que seria un poco mas difícil, ahora ya se como eres en la cama...  
  
Eso fue lo que me dijo!! Le entregue mi cuerpo, mi amor, todo y el solo estuvo jugando conmigo, como pude ser tan imbecil. Ja! creer en la palabra de un Malfoy, eso fue exactamente lo que me advirtieron antes de ir a nuestro encuentro, pero yo muy necia, le creí...  
  
Ginny al terminar su relato se abalanzo sobre los brazos de su querido hermano y comenzó a llorar aun mas fuerte que como lo había hecho cuando estaba con Hermione.  
  
- Maldito Malfoy, fue capaz de engañar a mi hermana, ya vera de que somos capaces los Wasley cuando nos pasan a llevar. Jamás permitiré que un Malfoy se burle de nosotros, ya por que seamos pobres y humildes, le voy a tragar todo lo que le dijo a ginny, ya vera.... ya vera...  
  
Ron cuando acabo de decir todo eso, dejo a su hermana con harry y se fue apresuradamente hacia el vestíbulo, que es donde seguramente se encontraría a Draco Malfoy  
  
- por favor Harry no dejes que cometa una locura. Ron podría salir mal herido, no quiero que le ocurra nada malo por mi estúpida culpa!-dijo la chica desesperadamente. -pero... y tu ? -pregunto Harry un poco nervioso- - yo estoy bien, pero no creo que Ron lo este dentro de quince minutos. - esta bien! Harry saco su varita mágica de la túnica y se encamino hacia el vestíbulo para evitar cualquier acontecimiento no deseado.  
  
-Hijo de perra, como se atreve a hacerle esto a mi hermana. Esta vez no se saldrá con la suya, no permitiré que juegue con los sentimientos de Ginny- mascullaba Ron mientras bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras de la torre de Gryffindor. Todos los alumnos que pasaban por su lado lo quedaban viendo como si estuviera loco - Malfoy! , donde se encuentra el puto de Malfoy- Pregunto a los cuatro vientos mientras entraba en el vestíbulo. Ron al divisar una cabellera platinada se dirigió hacia donde estaba esta, como alma que lleva el diablo.  
  
Agarro a Draco de la túnica y le propino un puñetazo en todo el ojo. El chico rubio fue a dar a los pies de Harry que es ese momento estaba en la entrada del vestíbulo. - Ron por favor! no sigas con esto, así no arreglaras nada - dijo Harry tratando de separar a Ron de Draco que todavía estaba en el suelo tirado por el golpe.  
  
-no te metas Harry, este asunto es entre Don Juan y yo - dijo Ron sacándose la túnica y poniéndose en posición de pelea. - hacele caso a tu amiguito Potter - dijo Draco parándose del suelo y restregándose el ojo golpeado.- por lo que veo tu hermanita además de ingenua es chismosa, que buena combinación Wasley. - no te atrevas a insultar a Ginny o si no.... - o si no que ....... correrás con el chisme a donde algún profesor, para que venga a golpearme, como lo has hecho tu por el chisme de tu hermana? - sabes muy bien que lo que Ginny me contó no fue ningún chisme. Tu jugaste con sus sentimientos , sus ilusiones y por ultimo conseguiste lo que ya has conseguido con varias chicas del colegio. O a caso me equivoco señor puto Malfoy?? - Si tu hermana se acostó conmigo fue por que quiso, ella fue la tonta que creyó en todo lo que le dije - dijo el chico de pelo platinado caminando hacia donde estaba Ron. - lo vuelvo a decir Malfoy, no dejare que te salgas con la tuya - dijo Ron sacando su varita del bolsillo. - como quieras Wasley, si quieres enfrentarte y perder contra mi , nos juntaremos hoy a la media noche aquí mismo en un duelo a muerte. Claro! si es que no tienes miedo... - dijo Draco mientras se iba hacia las mazmorras. - ahí estaré Malfoy, ahí estaré .... - grito Ron a toda voz en el vestíbulo.  
  
  
  
Bueno ese fue el primer capitulo, espero que les halla gustado. Ya que lo escribí ayer en la noche escuchando la teletón y cateando con mi amiga Akane ( la que escribió hermione ¿granger?; vidas pasadas , entre otros) manden reviews . nos vemos ^o^. 


	2. Rivales y Amantes hasta la Muerte

Capitulo 2: "Un Duelo a...¿ Muerte?"  
  
-que estas loco!- dijo Harry agarrando del brazo a Ron -no se trata de estar loco Harry , se trata de defender el honor de mi familia - dijo Ron acercándose hacia la puerta del acceso directo a la torre de Gryffindor. - si esta bien , pero... te arriesgas a mucho. Es un Duelo a Muerte!!- dijo Harry mientras trataba de alcanzar a Ron que iba a paso agigantado y aun mas furioso que antes. - si no puedes contra el únetele- pensó Harry  
  
- ni modo, si no hay marcha atrás te ayudare a que te prepares para el duelo- dijo Harry haciendo gestos con las manos. - gracias, sabia que podía contar contigo mi querido amigo- dijo Ron dándole a Harry un gran abrazo.  
  
Mientras los dos súper amigos se abrazaban, se acercaba una chica pelirroja acompañada de otra con el pelo enmarañado.  
  
-que fue lo que ocurrió?-pregunto Ginny un poco desperada -están corriendo rumores que se enfrentaran Ron y Draco en un duelo a ...... Muerte!!- dijo Hermione - pues.. esos rumores son ciertos, Ron y Draco se enfrentaran hoy a la media noche en un duelo a muerte - dijo Harry mientras se desordenaba su lindo cabello negro. - pero.... por que?-pregunto Ginny aun mas desesperada -Ginny el te ofendió, el logro su propósito de llevarte a la cama.(n/a no fue en la cama, en la súper utilizada sala de trofeos jaja!) Como voy a dejar que te trate de esa vil y acobardada manera....-dijo ron abrazando a su pequeña hermana. -Ron no quiero que te suceda nada malo- dijo Ginny mientras cerraba sus ojos verdes(n/a los tiene verdes?, si no es así díganmelo)  
  
La tarde paso muy rápido, los cuatro chicos siguieron con sus clases normales. Harry y Ron hicieron cimarra interna de la clase del profesor Binns, para así prepararse con adelanto para lo que seria el Duelo...  
  
-te parece si intentamos un Expelliarmus?-pregunto Harry con su varita en la mano.  
  
Los dos chicos se acercaron mutuamente; pusieron las varitas en frente de sus rostros en señal de saludo; dieron media vuelta; caminaron hacia los extremos correspondientes de la sala.  
  
-cuando cuente tres-dijo Harry poniéndose en posición de ataque- uno....dos....y....tres -EXPELLIARMUS!!-grito Ron La varita de Harry fue a dar arriba de la estantería mas alta de la sala de clases. El por el encantamiento llego hasta el final de la sala. - no te detengas Ron !-dijo Harry levantándose del suelo y acomodándose los lentes para que no se le cayeran- intenta hacer cualquier otro hechizo o encantamiento. Justo cuando Ron se preparaba a lanzarle un hechizo a Harry, llego Hermione....  
  
-que pasa?,quien es?. Ah tu Hermione. Nos interrumpiste!-dijo Ron levantando ambos brazos. - eh,eh,eh solo quería avisarles que ya es hora de cenar-dijo Hermione un poco extrañada. -gracias Hermione- dijo Harry caballerosamente -como van con el entrenamiento para el duelo?- pregunto la chica. -bien, hasta el momento me han resultado todos los hechizos y encantamientos- dijo Ron sentándose en una silla. -te parece si acabamos con el entrenamiento? -pregunto Harry- es que tanto volar por causa de los hechizos me ha fatigado un poco.... -bueno esta bien, con el arduo entrenamiento me dio...... hambre (n/a como si nunca tuviera ¿sonó cruel?)- dijo Ron tocándose su muy buen dotado abdomen. -pues entonces... vamos!- dijo Hermione acercándose a la puerta de la sala.  
  
Ron y Harry fueron hacia donde estaba Hermione. Harry fue el ultimo en salir de la sala y cerro la puerta sigilosamente para que nadie los descubriera.  
  
Cuando entraron al comedor se dirigieron inmediatamente a la mesa de Gryffindor, se sentaron junto a Neville que estaba platicando muy a gusto con Ginny, quien en ese momento ya se veía mas recuperada.  
  
-que tal?-pregunto Neville- nervioso por el duelo de esta noche? -no para nada!- respondió Ron  
  
Todos los chicos siguieron conversando por un largo rato, hasta el termino de la cena. Un chico de cabello platinado engominado se acerco hacia ellos.  
  
-todavía no te arrepientes?-pregunto Draco- Hazlo antes de que ya sea demasiado tarde.... -jamás Malfoy!.Pensé que tu serias el que se acobardaría- dijo Ron levantándose abruptamente de la silla. -jajajja!!-rió Draco -que es lo gracioso Malfoy -pregunto Harry - yo acobardarme .... Nunca!- dijo Draco con una expresión de furia en sus ojos grises. - se que realmente estas intranquilo Malfoy, el orgullo de tu familia no da para tanto...-dijo Hermione poniéndose en frente de Draco - esto no te incumbe.... "Sangre Sucia"- dijo Draco con una expresión de satisfacción en su pálido rostro. - no te permito que me llames así hijo de ..."mortifago"-dijo Hermione desquitándose. -que es lo que sucede aquí?-pregunto una voz grave de hombre. -profesor Snape!!-dijo Neville con los ojos medios desorbitados. -si quien mas...-dijo Snape mirando a los cinco chicos fríamente (n/a menos a Draquito) -será mejor que vayan a sus salas comunes si no quieren perder puntos , se esta haciendo tarde para que los alumnos estén en los pasillos-dijo el profesor Snape. Dio media vuelta y se fue. -y... no se te olvide Wasley hoy a la media noche en el vestibulo.Cuando llegues estará todo listo para el duelo.De eso me encargo yo- dijo Draco mientras se iba con sus dos guarda espaldas. -algo trama este Malfoy...- dijo Hermione palpándose el mentón -es lo mas seguro-dijo Ginny-tendremos que prepararnos para que no suceda nada malo. -vamos a la sala común y encontraremos la forma de prevenirnos para cualquier situación....-dijo Hermione poniendo su mochila al hombro.  
  
Las horas que faltaban para el duelo pasaron fugazmente. Ron y Harry siguieron practicando algunos hechizos; Hermione y Ginny estuvieron buscando en libros como:"Prevenga trampas en los duelos"; "Trucos infalibles para una gran victoria", etc...  
  
-quedan diez minutos para que comience el duelo-dijo Harry mirando en la ventana- con que piensas atacar primero? -aun no lo se, pero lo que se me venga a la cabeza estará bien....eso espero... -dijo Ron un tanto extrañado -ya estamos listas!-dijo Hermione acompañada de Ginny -`pero....ustedes Irán?, si es un duelo entre Draco y yo, no es nesesario que asistan -dijo Ron mientras se arreglaba su túnica - no quiero perderme el triunfo de mi hermano sobre un "Malfoy"-dijo Ginny.- además me estas defendiendo a mi. -oh! gracias ahora me doy mas que nunca se que cuento con todos mis amigos- dijo Ron con los ojos vidriosos. -parece que no somos las únicas...-dijo Hermione volteando y apuntando a todos los demás chicos que estaban detrás de ellos. Cuando Ron vio que todos los alumnos de Gryffindor lo apoyaban se puso muy sentimental y le cayo una lagrima de alegría en su pecoso rostro -a caso pensabas que no iríamos?- dijo Seamus Finigan(n/a no recuerdo como se escribe el apellido). -ya.. menos bla,bla, que ya es hora de bajar al vestíbulo-dijo Harry colocándose su capa negra azulada.(n/a como me gustaría ser esa capa ) Todos los Gryffindors siguieron a Ron que iba a todo vuelo. Bajaron todos las escaleras como una gran caravana que iba por un solo propósito ver derrotado a "Draco Malfoy", el chico mas odioso de todo el colegio y que les hace la vida imposible a muchos con sus ironías y sarcasmos....  
  
-ya llegue Malfoy- grito Ron a toda voz mientras abría la puerta de par en par. -y ... a que ... a perder claro!-dijo Draco acomodándose la túnica. -al contrario! Vengo por la victoria- dijo Ron subiendo a la plataforma que se encontraba en el centro del vestíbulo - y no me iré de aquí hasta conseguirla, me cueste lo que me cueste. -Guau... dando clases de valentía?, o solo se trata de fanfarroneo como lo hacia nuestro querido profesor Lockhart?- pregunto Draco con una mirada intrépida en su rostro. -solo... se podría decir que ... es... lograr un propósito-dijo Ron caminando hacia donde se encontraba Draco. -y.. cual es ese gran propósito?-pregunto Draco -muy simple!.Destruirte a ti .... Malfoy -dijo Ron mientras estiraba sus brazos para calentar (n/a calentamiento previo, para las mentes sucias) -no pensé que vendría tanta multitud Wasley.-dijo Draco apuntando hacia el publico asistente- están aquí por que les prometiste dinero para que te apoyaran? . Ay! Perdona se me olvidaba que no tienes dinero - dijo Draco con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro. - ya estuvo bien de tantos insultos Malfoy!-dijo Ron súbitamente- por que no empezamos con esto ya , Ahora! -como quieras-respondió Draco- si estas listo para perder.... cuando quieras.  
  
Ron y Draco se encararon y se hicieron una mutua reverencia. Aunque fueron solo miradas de odio por parte de ambos. Luego alzaron sus varitas magicas frente a ellos, como si fueran espadas. -cuando cuente tres harán el primer embrujo- dijo la voz de un chico de Slytherin. -uno...dos....tres! Ambos alzaron sus varitas y las dirigieron a los hombros del contrincante. Draco como de costumbre empezó en "dos" -EXPELLIARMUS!! De la varita de Draco salió un destello de luz roja. Ron voló hacia atrás, salió de la tarima, pego contra una estante de libros y cayo suavemente al suelo. Ron se levanto de inmediato, sacudió su cabeza, subió a la tarima y grito: -TARANTALLEGRA!! A Draco le empezaron a mover las piernas a saltos y no paraban ni un minuto de moverse, hasta que el chico de Slythrin grito -FINITE INCANTATEM! Las piernas de Draco pararon de moverse por completo. Este sin pensarlo dos veces monto guardia y grito... -RICTUSEMPRA!! Un fulgor de luz plateada le dio a Ron en todo el estomago, dejando a este tendido en el suelo sin poder respirar debido a las incontrolables cosquillas que el hechizo le producían. Este al tomar un poco de aire se levanto con todas sus fuerzas del suelo y apunto a Malfoy. -PRETRIFICUS TOTALUS!! Un destello azul invadió cada rincón del vestíbulo. Le dio a Draco, este quedo totalmente petrificado, sin moverse; parecía una verdadera estatua.  
  
Todos en el vestíbulo, menos los de Slyhterin lanzaron gritos de alegría -Ron ha ganado, le ha ganado a Malfoy - dijo Harry parándose y dirigiéndose hacia la tarima para felicitar a su amigo. Una chica de Gryffindor se abrió paso por entre la multitud y llego a donde se encontraba Draco tendido, petrificado. -Draco, Draco que te ha pasado... -dijo la chica sollozando -Hermione por que acudes a socorrerlo?- pregunto Harry con los ojos mas abiertos de lo normal por el asombro . - mira como esta , esta... petrificado. No quiero que le pase nada -dijo Hermione acariciando el rostro de Draco. - pero.... Hermione te sientes bien?? -pregunto Ron, bajando de la tarima y acercándose a donde estaba ella. - claro que me siento bien!- dijo Hermione ahora sollozando aun mas - hay que llevarlo a la enfermería, de prisa!- dijo Hermione mirando a todas las rostros que la observaban boquiabiertos. - Crabbe, Goyle, vengan aquí - dijo Hermione señalando a los dos macizos amigo de Draco. Ambos chicos obedecieron las ordenes de Hermione , tomaron a Draco y se encaminaron a la enfermería. Hermione fue tras ellos a toda prisa. Dejando a unas personas en el vestíbulo asombradas por la actitud de la chica....  
  
Bueno espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo.... Akane me tenia amenazada para que siguiera el segundo capitulo (akane y yo somos compañeras de liceo y con mapache tb) Ah! Y no olviden leer el fis de akane y mapache "Hoggy Warty Camping" Es muy bueno! Ok! Ya que termine de hacer promocion me despido con un gran abrazo , ahh... casi se me olvidaba gracias por lo reviews y manden mas! Adios..... ^o^. 


	3. Rivales y Amantes hasta la Muerte

Capitulo 3: "¿Como lo descubrieron?"  
  
-qqquee, es lo que le pasa??- pregunto Ron estupefacto  
  
-lo ayudó... por que?-pregunto Harry de igual manera que Ron  
  
Ginny que en ese momento se encontraba en otro mundo, sin reaccionar por la impresión del momento.Salio de aquel tonto transe y dijo mirando a todos lados..  
  
-que alguien me pellizque, que no lo puedo creer.  
  
  
Todos en el vestíbulo aun sin creer que Hermione, la chica que mas detestaba a Malfoy (aparte de Harry), fuese a socorrerlo y demostrara tanta preocupación.  
  
Decidieron ir a la cama, antes que llegara algún profesor y perdieran puntos para sus respectivas casas  
  
  
"Camino a la enfermería":  
  
-dense prisa- decía Hermione a toda voz .  
  
- ya, ya corremos lo que mas podemos- dijo Crabbe, mirando de reojo a Hermione  
  
Al momento en que llegaron a la enfermería, Hermione toco la puerta no muy fuerte para no provocar tanto alboroto. De la puerta salió la señora Pomfrey que estaba con bata de levantarse y un sombrero.  
  
-si...quien es?- pregunto madame pomfrey , quien estaba aun somnolienta   
  
-traigo a un alumno petrificado- dijo Hermione histérica.  
  
Madame pomfrey abrió los ojos inmediatamente  
  
-pasen, pasen , pero rápido, muévanse!!Pónganlo en aquella camilla por favor - dijo la enfermera- quien es el alumno? y por que esta así?  
  
- bueno... es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Y esta asi por que peleo en un.... duelo.   
  
- dios santo!- dijo madame pomfrey agradándose la cabeza- saben perfectamente que eso esta prohibido, al menos que tengan autorizacion para hacerlo...  
  
-lo sabemos- dijo Hermione  
  
- Pretrificus Totalus?- pregunto madame ponfrey mientras examinaba al chico tendido en la camilla.  
  
- si!- afirmo Hermione- fue un pequeño descuido de su parte, no se dio cuenta que le habían lanzado un petrificus totalus y callo al suelo. Fueron cosas de segundo...  
  
- pues no esta tan mal.- dijo Madame pomfrey, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Hermione para tranquilizarla.-el hechizo no fue lanzado con la potencia suficiente como para dejarlo petrificado durante días, solo durara esta noche. Eso te lo puedo asegurar.  
  
- nosotros nos podemos quedar para hacerle compañía- dijeron Crabbe y Goyle al mismo tiempo.  
  
- no!, no se preocupen- dijo Hermione- yo me quedare aquí.  
  
- pero ..... no es necesario que se quede nadie, el efecto se ira solo, sin ninguna poción o medicamento. mejor se van a dormir, que ya es demasiado tarde para que estén despiertos- dijo la enfermera amablemente.  
  
  
Crabbe y Goyle sin pensarlo dos veces se fueron en dirección a los dormitorios de Slytherin.  
  
-y.. usted? por que no se va a la cama?- pregunto madame pomfrey.  
  
- es que.... puedo quedarme aquí a ver si le ocurre algo, nada mas a eso- pregunto Hermione poniendo una cara de niña buena.  
  
- pero....  
  
-diga que si..- interrumpió Hermione  
  
- bueno! Si tanto insistes. Confiare en tus cuidados.  
  
-gracias- dijo Hermione alegremente.  
  
  
Madame pomfrey dejo a Hermione a solas con Draco, sin preocupación alguna (n/a por q no se preocupa, no ve que se puede violar a mi Draquito)  
  
Hermione se sentó en la silla que estaba al costado derecho de la camilla de Draco.  
  
La noche transcurrió muy rápido. Hermione dormía a ratos, sin dejar de observar a Draco  
  
Por que estaré haciendo esto, por que lo estoy cuidando si se que el no apreciará mis cuidados- se preguntaba Hermione a si misma- Al contrario esta será una oportunidad mas para humillarme sin agradecer que he est.....  
  
- No puede ser!- grito la chica - ayude a Draco en frente de todo el colegio.  
  
Hermione.... que te esta pasando?. A caso Draco te gusta?- se pregunto la chica mirando a Draco con los ojos iluminados- Esto.... esto no te puede estar pasando. Bueno esta mas que claro que Malfoy es un cuerazo (n/a eso no me cabe duda), con ese pelo platinado, esa piel tan blanca y con hermosas facciones. Cualquier chica encuentra así a Draco por favor Hermione!- pensó la chica.  
  
  
Al cabo de una hora empezó a amanecer.   
  
  
Un pequeño rayo de luz que entraba por la ventana dio en el rostro de Draco, este abrió primero un ojo, observo a su alrededor y encontró a Hermione a su lado. Draco se incorporo de la cama para decirle algo, pero se arrepintió. Ella se veía tan angelical durmiendo que empezó a contemplarla. Sus ojos, su nariz; su boca; su cabello hasta sus respiros cada movimiento producido por aquella chica que en ese momento se veía agraciada.  
  
Draco la observaba discretamente, sin provocar ningún sonido posible.  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos bruscamente...  
  
-Draco!! Estas despierto!- dijo la chica velozmente- veo que ya estas recuperado...  
  
-Si- dijo Draco bruscamente- que haces aquí?  
  
-Yo...yo..yo solo quería saber como estabas  
  
-Ja! No te creo- dijo Draco irónicamente   
  
-Pues entonces no me creas. Me da igual. Yo vine de buena gente.   
  
Me hubiera ahorrado el viaje hasta aquí, y mejor, te hubieras quedado petrificado para siempre- dijo Hermione levantándose de la silla.  
  
La chica saco su sweater del respaldo del asiento y se fue furiosa al gran comedor.  
  
Draco no le dio mayor trascendencia al asunto y se recostó en la cama  
  
-la tengo loca....- dijo este con cara pícara  
  
  
  
"Camino al Gran Comedor"  
  
  
-que se cree este maldito(n/a si el no es un maldito, al contrario es un angelito de dios). Malfoy- decía Hermione indignada   
  
  
Hermione llego a la puerta del gran comedor y cuando se disponía a abrirla....   
  
-Hermione aquí estas!- dijo una voz  
  
Ella se volteo (n/a giro su cabeza para q no piensen mal) y vio a dos chicos que la estaban mirando fijamente.  
  
-donde pasaste la noche?- pregunto el mas alto de los dos- estábamos muy preocupados por ti, desde que... llevaste a .... Malfoy a la enfermería.  
  
-No pongas esa cara Ron solo lo acompañe- respondió Hermione  
-Solo.... preocupación o lago mas? - pregunto Harry  
  
-Solo preocupación. El ataque de Ron lo pillo de improvisto- dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta del Comedor- además, ya esta recuperado...y... no quiero seguir con ese .... asunto.  
  
  
Cuando Hermione abrió la puerta del comedor y entro. Todos los alumnos que estaban allí la quedaron mirando como si fuera el mismísimo "Señor Tenebroso"(n/a arriba voldi).  
  
-ya dejen de mirarme como si fuera un monstruo!!- grito Hermione desmandadamente.  
  
Al escuchar esto, todos dieron vuelta sus rostros e hicieron como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.  
  
  
Hermione se dirigió a la mesa Gryffindor a toda prisa.  
  
-cuéntamelo todo "Galla"- dijo eufóricamente Lavender, quien en ese momento andaba son el pilo liso; uñas pintadas de color dorado y un excesivo maquillaje en su rostro  
  
-he, he, he....no hay nada que contar-dijo Hermione un poco enojada.  
  
-Pero.... si anoche no llegaste al cuarto  
  
  
Ron y Harry acababan de llegar, y se quedaron escuchando atentamente la conversación entre las dos chicas.  
  
  
-me quede en la enfermería- dijo Hermione mirando el suelo  
  
-que interesante!!- dijo Lavender con una sonrisa picara de oreja a oreja- que habrá pasado ahí??  
  
-Ya córtala!´- vocifero Hermione- es que acaso no puedo estar tranquila; tienen que molestarme a cada rato....  
  
-Lavender. No molestes a Hermione- dijo Harry- ella no se siente muy bien que digamos.  
  
-Esta bien, pero en la noche me cuentas todo lo que ocurrió. Con lujo de detalles "Galla"- dijo Lavender retirándose de la mesa de Gryffindor y dirigiéndose a la de Ravenclaw, en donde se encontraba el grupo de Cho Chang.  
  
  
Harry miro atentamente cuando Lavender llego al lado de Cho. Esta le dirigió una risita a Harry y le coqueteo bastante. (n/a tenia q ser la huequita de "Cho Chang". Bueno en todo caso lo invente yo...^o^ )  
  
  
-Harry?. Harry? Estas ahí- pregunto Ron  
  
-Ah?? - dijo Harry con una cara de bobo- es tan linda....  
  
-Ya deja de mirarla como un estúpido- dijo Hermione zamarreando a Harry para que reaccionara de una vez.  
  
-Ay!!- grito Harry- déjame tranquilo  
  
-bueno..... -dijo Hermione  
  
-silencio y orden por favor- pidió el director de Hogwarts "Albus Dumbledore".  
  
Al momento en que Dumbledore se paro y pidió silencio. Todos los alumnos del colegio se fueron a sus respectivas mesas.   
  
Un silencio abrumador invadió el Gran Comedor.  
  
  
-mis queridos alumnos- dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore- me temo que ayer la mayoría de ustedes no estuvo en su torre de casa a la media noche. Supe por ahí que organizaron un "Duelo a... Muerte" no es cierto señor... Ronald Wasley?  
  
Y que ayer en ese mismo duelo salió un alumno mal herido, que muchos no aprecian. No es así?. Si no me equivoco es el señor Draco Malfoy?  
  
  
Todo el comedor de inundo en murmullos  
  
-como lo supo- dijo Ron nervioso- si.. supuestamente Draco se haría cargo de todo, hasta de los profesores....  
  
-Es Dumbledore - dijo Harry - no es cualquier profesor que puedan engañar.  
  
-Exacto Harry- dijo Hermione- como tu dices Dumbledore no es cualquier profesor que se pueda engañar con un simple "Insonorus Macibus" (n/a es igual a un insonorus, pero este permite eliminar el ruido de multitudes. Lo invente yo ....)  
  
  
-Si me permiten- continuo Dumbledore- las personas que organizaron este duelo recibirán severos castigos. Cada profesor se encarga de aquello.....  
  
Por ahora necesito que venga hasta aquí el señor Ronald Wasley.  
  
  
Cada alumno que se encontraba allí miro a Ron. Este al sentirse muy observado por todos se paro rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la mesa de los profesores.  
  
  
-puedes ir a aquella habitación- dijo Dumbledore señalando la entrada- espera hasta que se dirijan todos los alumnos a sus clases.  
  
Ron sin articular palabra alguna se fue corriendo hacia esa puerta sin mirar a ningún lado.....  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ehehehehe..... espero que le haya gustado. Quise pensar que era lo que sucedería en este tercer capitulo, para saber como se iba a desencadenar el D/H. Bueno este es solo un entremés de lo que vendrá .....  
  
Adios... y gracias a karola que se que te ha gustado bastante mi fic. 


	4. Rivales y Amantes hasta la Muerte

Hola a todos , espero me disculpen por la demora, pero últimamente he estado procesando en mi cabeza muchas ideas para este fic... *********************************************************  
  
4º Capitulo: ".Una amenaza o solo es algo sin trascendencia... "  
  
Los alumnos que estaban en el comedor en ese momento se miraron entre ellos y exclamaron: uhhhhhh!! Silencio por favor...- pidió Dumbledore con sus manos extendidas. Que pasara ahora con Ron?- pregunto un tanto nerviosa Ginny Seguramente lo castigaran- dijo Hermione mirando en todas direcciones Esperemos que no le suceda nada malo - dijo Harry mirando su plato de comida- Además también Malfoy esta metido en este asunto. Debemos tener fe en que Dumbledore no le dé un severo castigo- dio Ginny que llegaba en ese momento al lado Harry y Hermione No quiero ser pesimista ,Harry- dijo Hermione- pero... el proximo martes es el partido contra Slytherin y hoy es sábado. Se me había olvidado!!- dijo Harry tomándose la cabeza con sus dos manos- que haré si hay que entrenar todos los días y a Ron lo castigaran...  
  
Harry con la ayuda de Ginny y Hermione se puso a organizar los periodos de entrenamiento para el partido del próximo martes, tratando de hacer el horario lo mas flexible para que Ron pudiera asistir. Intentó sacar deducciones a que hora seria el castigo de su amigo pelirrojo. Esto se prolongo por una hora de discusiones con respecto a organizar el horario. Hermione con su particular sentido de sabiduría absoluta organizo gran parte del horario de entrenamiento. Mientras tanto Harry y Ginny conversaban de que hacer para que el director Dumbledore no le diera un castigo riguroso a Ron Weasley. Definitivamente hay que conversar con Dumbledore- decia Ginny De eso me encargo yo- dijo Harry decididamente. Ya déjense de tanto Bla-Bla- dijo Hermione un poco disgustada.  
  
Los dos chicos se volvieron hacia donde estaba Hermione y se pusieron a trabajar...  
  
Al mismo tiempo que los tres Gryffindor organizaban el horario de entrenamiento. En el acceso del gran comedor, acababa de ingresar una persona no muy agradable para todos o por lo menos agradable para todos los Slytherin. Draco .... Draco Malfoy, el mismo chico que cayó derrotado por Ron Weasley en el Duelo a "muerte"...  
  
Todos los Slythrin se pararon apenas vislumbraron la cabellera platinada de su compañero de casa, y capitán del equipo de Quiddich. Draco!!- dijo Pansy Parkinson parándose abruptamente del asiento y dirigiéndose hasta donde se encontraba el chico de ojos grises. Pansy...- mascullo Draco con expresión despectiva. Que bueno que estas Bien!!- dijo animadamente Pansy.  
  
Draco hizo que no habia escuchado a Parkinson y se fue a la mesa de los Gryffindor, para fastidiar un poco a ciertas personas que el no toleraba y su orgullo pisoteado por el fracaso en el duelo ante Ron, tampoco lo hacia...  
  
El joven llego a la mesa de los Gryffindor, se acerco a Hermione, por la espalda.... Hola Granger- susurro al oído con voz sensual y provocadora (n/a solo en ese instante me gustaría ser Hermione, para poder escuchar la hermosa voz de Draco)  
  
La chica giro abruptamente, después de haber escuchado la voz de Draco Malfoy. Que quieres....Malfoy- dijo Hermione con desgana. Solo quería saber si... la gran celebridad de todo Hogwarts estas preparado para el partido de Quiddich del martes...- dijo Draco con una leve sonrisa malévola.  
  
Harry se levanto del asiento, y se dirigió hacia Draco desafiante...  
  
Pues... claro que estamos listos para el partido... - gruño Harry Pero Weasley no estará en el encuentro, no es así?- pregunto Draco mirando cada una de las caras de los tres chicos. Y tu Malfoy... te sientes mejor después de tu gran derrota?- pregunto Harry maliciosamente  
  
Ginny y Hermione rieron al unísono, solo para lograr disgustar a Draco Ustedes dos no se rían!!!- rezongo Draco con voz firme Te cuesta admitir la realidad... Malfoy- dijo Hermione irónicamente  
  
Draco, se quedo callado. A el siempre le ha costado escuchar, de los demás, los errores que ha cometido. Desde pequeño fue y ha sido un hombre con orgullo en demasía y autosuficiente ante cualquier situación.  
  
-Potter!! Dile a ese estúpido cabeza de zanahoria de tu amigo. Que lo que me hizo no se quedara así- dijo Draco apuntando a Harry con el brazo extendido- y dile también que ande con mucha cautela por los pasillos del colegio, que por cualquier descuido suyo, lamentaran ustedes la consecuencias de su osadía.....  
  
El chico de hermoso cabello platinado engominado, se fue inmediatamente, después de haber dado la advertencia para Ron.  
  
Maldito Malfoy- dijo Ginny - esta vez yo defendere a mi querido Hermano de sus asquerosas garras...  
  
Ginny jamás se imagino que aquello que dijo, después se haria realidad, pero con lamentables resultados...  
  
cálmate Ginny- dijo Hermione poniendo una mano en el hombro de la pelirroja.- Malfoy es un fanfarrón de lo peor, ninguna de sus amenazas de harán realidad eso... es seguro... Mejor prosigamos con el horario de entrenamientos- dijo Harry para tratar de calmar el clímax de tensión que inundaba el sector.  
  
  
  
Ojala les haya gustado, nuevamente disculpen la demora... Agradezco a todas la s personas que me enviaron reviews, y que gracias a ellos me motivo cada dia mas para escribir el fic. Ah!! Aprovecho de contarles que he escrito dos nuevos fics "Grandes Esperanzas", este fic se trata de que engañan a Hermione, la chica se encuentra destrozada y muy baja de animo El otro fic se llama "Fantasías Ocultas de un Dragon", creo que con el titulo lo dice todo, la historia se basa principalmente en los pensamientos y fantasías de Draco Malfoy ( el mas hermoso personaje que pudo haber creado J.K Rowling)  
  
Bueno me despido con un gran beso y abrazo para los hombres y un abrazo para mis colegas mujeres. Me despido yo "geraldine" ^o^ 


	5. Rivales y Amantes hasta la Muerte

Hola, espero no haberlos echo esperar mucho, ojala les guste el capitulo...  
  
Presentacion: CON USTEDES EL QUINTO CAPITULO DE "RIVALES Y AMANTES HASTA LA MUERTE"   
  
La muchedumbre espectante ovaciona con sus voces...  
se abren lentamente las cortinas del teatro, aparece el titulo de la obra y empieza la función...  
Centenares de personas comienzan un gigantesco aplauso y todo el salonse queda en un silencio absoluto.  
  
o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^  
  
  
5º capitulo: "La verdad duele"  
  
  
"En la mesa de Slytherin"   
  
-A que fuiste a la mesa de los Gryffindor- pregunto una voz chillona de mujer, mientras se acercaba a Draco.  
  
-Eso a ti no te importa Parkinson- dijo Draco estando en su punto máximo de fastidio.- deja de fisgonear en mi vida, maldita... entrometida....  
  
-Tu padre se enterara de que me has tratado de esta vil manera- dijo Pansy sollozando- estamos comprometidos a matrimonio. Lo recuerdas?  
  
-Mira Parkinson....solo estoy comprometido contigo por que mis padres ya lo determinaron - dijo Draco recorriendo el cuerpo de la chica con cara despectiva- Si por mi fuera.... no dudes ni un segundo, jamás me hubiera fijado en una persona tan horrenda como tu...  
  
  
Un profundo silencio irrumpió en el gran comedor , los alumnos estaban pendientes de la discusión entre la señorita Pankinson y el joven heredero Malfoy (N/A el muy apuesto joven Malfoy, como quisiera haber estado ahí para escuchar su melodiosa voz)  
  
Pansy al escuchar las crueles palabras que brotaron de los mas profundo del alma de Draco. Salió corriendo, lloriqueando y con las manos en su rostro para evitar las miradas expectantes de Slytherin, y de los demás alumnos...   
  
  
Draco siguió con su mirada a Pansy hasta que se dispersó detrás de la entrada al gran comedor.  
  
  
El chico Rubio busco un asiento en la mesa de Slytherin, por suerte sus corpulentos "amigos" Crabbe y Goyle le habían reservado el asiento que se encontraba en medio de los dos.   
Se dirigió hacia sus amigos, tomo asiento y comenzó a comer del exquisito plato que estaba servido en esa ocasión.  
  
  
-Draco, que planes tienes en mente para el partido de Quiddich del martes?- pregunto Crabbe.  
  
Draco dirigió una mirada suspicaz a su amigo  
  
-como si no me conocieras- dijo Draco- tengo planes, pero son secretos, son solo míos... mañana lo sabras...  
-Esta bien - dijo Crabbe mientras llevaba un trozo de pan a su boca.  
  
  
  
" En la mesa de los Griffindor"  
  
  
-Ha quedado fantástico- dijo Hermione tomando la hoja del horario de entrenamientos- Harry debes informarle a todos tus jugadores cuales serán los periodos de entrenamiento durante estos días....  
  
-Terminada la clase de pociones, les anuncio el horario- dijo Harry levantándose de la silla lentamente.   
  
-Bueno chicos, los veo a la hora de la cena- dijo Ginny. Tomo su mochila y unos cuantos libros que se encontraban posados en la superficie de la mesa.  
  
  
Harry siguió con la mirada a Ginny, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.  
  
  
-Todavía piensas en ella Harry?- pregunto Hermione, mientras guardaba un conjunto de plumas para escribir en su estuche de "Pato Donald".  
  
-A ti no te puedo mentir Hermione....la sigo amando- dijo pausadamente el chico de gafas redondas- Rehusaba la posibilidad de que mi corazón aun no la olvidara.   
Cuando nos contó a Ron y a mi que se había...acostado con..... Malfoy, me quede en vació extremo. Y luego nos dice que Malfoy solo jugo con ella, sentí una inmensa furia. Mi mente decía ve y arráncale hasta el ultimo cabello a ese maldito perro, pero esto que tengo aquí.... me contuvo, aquello me suplicaba que no actuara abruptamente. Mi interior se encontraba en una estrepitosa pelea interna....  
Quise intervenir lo menos posible, no quería hacerle mas daño a mi alma...  
  
  
  
Hermione escuchaba atentamente las palabras se Harry, boquiabierta al comprender que después de cinco meses haber roto su relación con Ginny, el no conseguía olvidarla, pos esfuerzo que intentara hacer....  
  
  
-Como me gustaría ayudarte, pero no puedo hacer bada- dijo Hermione, mientras se acercaba hacia Harry. Le brindo un fuerte abrazo, el joven lo correspondió, ambos cerraron sus ojos. En ese abrazo se expresaron su mutuo cariño y afecto, que jamás ha pasado de ser solamente afecto.  
  
  
  
Alguien los observaba, alguien que no se encontraba muy conmovido por el abrazo entre Hermione y Harry, si no mas bien celoso....  
  
  
-BRAVO, GRAN ESPECTÁCULO!!. Cual es el nombre de la película? "El romance entre el celebre Harry Potter y la sangre sucia Hermione Granger"- dijo el chico con una expresión de notorio enojo en su pálido rostro.  
  
  
Hermione y Harry terminaron de abrazarse y pasaron de un momento agradable a uno detestable.  
  
  
  
-Tu otra ves- dijo Harry al mismo tiempo que se alborotaba el cabello  
  
-No pude resistir venir a contemplar como se abrazaban. Inspiraban tanto amor- dijo Draco con su singular estilo sarcástico- Casi me creo el puentecito ese de la amistad.  
  
  
Hermione se abrió paso entre Harry y se puso delante de el.  
  
  
-Pues aunque no creas, Malfoy la Amistad existe y se expresa a través de palabras y acciones. Es una de las necesidades fundamentales de los seres humanos. Te hace sentir querido y amado- dijo la chica eufóricamente- Pero no creo que lo sepas. Tu ni siquiera posees a un perro que te ladre, solo tienes a ese par de inútiles. Que te sirven para los mandados.  
  
  
Como puedes saber el significado de esa palabra... si las únicas que te toman en cuenta son las estúpidas que andan detrás de ti...... Y que hace el señor Malfoy con ellas.... las utiliza solo para conseguir un poco de placer, sudor y calentura momentánea. Después les dice que ha tenido relaciones sexuales mejores, les rompe el corazón.  
  
  
En la vida Malfoy, no se puede andar así, usando a la gente, jugar con sus sentimientos y a veces con su inocencia. Nadie se diente pleno de ese vil y superficial método de vida...  
  
Draco se quedo atónito al escuchar las palabras de Hermione. Realmente le habían tocado en el fondo de su oscura alma. Bajo la vista, sin hacer sentir su respiración.  
  
-Dime, Malfoy, has amado de verdad a una mujer sin que te atraiga su físico o silueta?- pregunto Hermione  
  
-Eso a ti no te importa entrometida SANGRE SUCIA . Tu no me conoces realmente, no sabes cuales fueron las enseñanzas que mi padre me propino en mi niñez. No sabes por que yo soy de esta manera...  
Y respondo a tu pregunta....he querido, hasta amado a una mujer, pero me desilusionó, y eso me marco para siempre.  
  
  
  
Al terminar de responder, Draco dio media vuelta y se fue a la sala común de Slytherin....  
  
  
  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
FIN DE CAPITULO!!  
  
  
"El gentio asistente a la función sale satistefo por haber presenciado la obra, muestran alegria en sus producidos rostros, otros en cambio comentan que el espectaculo fue regular..."  
Los criticos de periodicos nacionales apuntan cada detalle que fue olvidado durante la funcion nocturna, observan cuatelosamente el entorno del salon...  
  
Todos ya preparados, para dar su opinion se van directamente a los estacionamientos subterraneos del teatro. Se dirigen sin ningun otro rumbo a sus hogares, manejando los automoviles a cien kilometros por hora.  
Activan el sistema de alarma del automovil, abren las puestas de sus moradas. Corren a toda prisa hacia la computadora, la encienden, se conectan a internet. Sin ningun reparo mas, dejan un Review a la autora de esta obra " Geraldine"  
  
jajajaa!! ¿¿les gusto mi humorada??  
  
Se aceptan todo tipos de reviews, ya saben! me interesa demasiado conocer su opinion con respecto al quinto capitulo...  
  
me despido sin antes agradecer a todas las personas que me mandaron reviews del capitulo anterior:  
  
- alba_ guerinparker  
  
- akane wakashimatzu  
  
- lora chang  
  
- esmeralda blue  
  
- isis  
  
  
y si olvide a alguno(a) haganlo saber..  
  
  
SE DESPIDE DE TODOS   
"Geraldine"   
  
ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE!! 


	6. Rivales y Amantes hasta la Muerte

Hola!!! espero que esten todos(as) bien, sexto capitulo ojala les guste.  
  
presentacion(sera corta no se preocupesn): SIN PREAMBULO ALGUNO LES PRESENTO EL SEXTO CAPITULODE LA SERIAL "RIVALES Y AMANTES HASTA LA MUERTE"  
  
^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^  
  
  
  
6º Capitulo "El esperado Beso"   
  
  
-Her...Hermione - tartamudeo Harry- Por que tan agresiva?  
  
-Harry, es Malfoy, el GRAN PUTO de Hogwarts, y ya era hora de decirle una cuantas verdades- respondió la chica tomando su mochila y llevándola al hombro- Y será mejor que vallamos en este momento hacia las mazmorras . Toca pociones y hoy, son tres horas.  
  
-Pociones!- dijo Harry tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos- Se me había olvidado. Con lo del partido de Quiddich, mi cabeza solo se encuentra fija en nuevas tácticas para distraer a Malfoy.  
  
  
El par de amigos y confidentes partieron a toda prisa hacia el aula de pociones.   
Harry en tanto se encontraba pensativo. Había percibido una extraña actitud por parte de Hermione. Jamás, hubiera tratado de esa manera a su prójimo, aunque fuera Draco Malfoy.  
  
  
La tarde avanzó velozmente. Afortunadamente para los Gryffindor la clase de pociones fue la mas corta de todas, el profesor Snape se encontraba mal de salud y pidió tomarse el día libre. Las otras clases restantes de la jornada, fueron pan comido.... "Historia de la Magia". Les toco luego de pociones; " Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras". Fue la mas didáctica. La simpatía de la nueva profesora es inigualable....   
  
  
Harry como había dicho anteriormente en el gran comedor. Entregó luego del termino de clases, el Horario para entrenamientos de Quiddich.  
  
Muchos le preguntaron que ocurriría con Ron. El chico pelirrojo es una pieza infaltable para los partidos. Ha ganado dos premios consecutivos... al Mejor portero de Hogwarts, y le han hecho entrevistas a él y a Harry para el Profeta (El periódico mas leído en el Mundo Brujo).  
  
  
-De Ron no se preocupen- decía Harry para calamar a sus jugadores- Confió en que Dumbledore le dará un castigo justo y hará pagar también a Malfoy...  
  
  
Harry hacia todo lo posible para calamar la preocupación entre los jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor...  
  
-Debo notificarles- informo Harry a los jugadores- Que si Ron no llegara a estar para el partido contra Slytherin...el que lo suplantara será..... Seamus Finigan.   
  
-No puedo hacerlo, Harry- dijo nervioso Seamus   
  
-Por que no?  
  
-Es difícil suplantar al mejor arquero de todo el colegio...  
  
-Solo suplantaras a Ron, si le prohíben jugar en el partido- dijo Harry pausadamente- no te preocupes, pase lo que pase, confío en ti...  
  
  
Ya se hacia tarde. La mayoría de lo alumnos de Gryffindor ya se encintraban en la cama, quizás en el cuarto sueño.  
  
Harry esperaba a Ron para saber sobre su castigo...  
  
  
Por la entrada del cuadro de la dama gorda surgió una cabellera pelirroja, era Ron.  
  
-Ron!- grito Harry eufóricamente  
  
-Si, soy yo- articulo Ron sin animo  
  
-Y.... cual es el castigo?- pregunto Harry  
  
-No es muy bueno....el castigo- respondió el pelirrojo-Diria que es el peor de todos..  
  
-Pero...ya dime. No hagas tanto preámbulo   
  
  
Harry estaba casi seguro que le habían prohíbo jugar en el partido del próximo martes. Peor! No jugar por toda la temporada.  
  
  
-Dumbledore......... me pidió que cuidara del profesor..... Snape- al hacer sonar ese nombre Ron hizo un gesto de repugnancia.  
  
Un gran alivio invadió a Harry   
  
-No sabes cuanto me alegra- dijo Harry mientras le daba una abrazo a su amigo de siempre.  
  
-TE ALEGRA!!- exclamo Ron- Me toca cuidar de Snape y tu estas alegre...  
  
-Se que es el peor castigo de todos, pero no mas si no te hubieran dejado jugar en el partido contra Slytherin.   
  
-Mmmm.. tienes toda la razón- dijo pausadamente Ron  
  
  
Harry se dirigió hacia la mesa de estudio de la sala común, tomo uno de los horarios de entrenamiento y se lo entregó a Ron.  
  
-Como supieron que justo a la hora de almuerzo me tocaba cuidarlo?- pregunto Ron curiosamente  
  
-Hermione- respondió Harry  
  
-Hemrione que?   
  
-Ella lo hizo, saco deducciones- dijo Harry- Tu sabes como es Hermione, piensa en todo..  
  
-Pues si...- dijo en un suspiro. Sus mejillas tomaron un ligero tono rojo.  
  
  
La noche paso raudamente. Así también pasaron los dos días restantes para el encuentro entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Los dos equipos, entrenaron hasta cinco horas diarias. Uno y otro necesitan la victoria para así conseguir los 150 puntos que se sumaran directamente para ganar la "Copa de las Casas"   
  
  
Los Gryffindor habían acordado el día anterior, en juntarse a primera hora en la sala común.   
A las ocho en punto, estaban todos reunidos...  
Harry se paro sobre la silla mas cercana que encontró y dirigio una cuantas palabras a sus compañeros de casa.   
  
-Les prometo que Gryffindor tendrá la victoria, y Slytherin saldrá del campo de Quiddich con la cola entre las patas...  
  
  
  
Todos ovacionaron estruendosamente las palabras dichas por el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, haciendo estremecer cada rincón de la sala común.  
  
  
El chico de anteojos miro el su reloj y nuevamente articulo algunas palabras hacia la afluencia.....  
  
-Queda hora y media para el inicio del partido. Vamos todos juntos para el campo de Quiddich.  
Los jugadores se Marcharán al frente de la multitud.  
  
  
Tal como ordeno Harry los seis jugadores encabezaron la caravana. Y así el equipo de Griffindor acompañados por sus compañeros se dirigieron hacia los terrenos del castillo.  
  
  
"En el cuarto de chicas"  
  
-Galla, apresúrate - decía Lavender- todos los chicos se marcharon y somos las únicas que se encuentran aun en los dormitorios  
  
-Lavender, si tanto te quejas vete con los demás- dijo Hermione apáticamente.  
  
-No puedo irme. Todavía no termino de maquillarme. Es un partido de Quiddich y asistirán los chicos mas guapos, debo verme bien.  
  
-Que fastidio- mascullo Hermione, mientras tomaba la túnica del colegio que se encontraba tendida en su cama. Se fue a paso agigantado hacia la puerta y la abrió- Yo ya me voy - cerro la puerta y se marcho a la sala común.  
Bajo las escaleras a toda prisa, toco el suelo de la sala común, pero no había nadie en ese instante.  
  
-Quizás Ron y Harry se aburrieron de esperarme y decidieron irse, para no retardarse - dijo Hemione- mejor será que los alcance- una vez mas se dirigió a paso agigantado al cuadro de la dama gorda.  
  
  
Llegó a los terrenos del castillo. Un repentino pensamiento se manifestó en su mente, mas bien un rostro,el de Draco. En estos dos últimos días Hermione no había dejado de pensar ni un instante en Draco, estaba preocupada en la respuesta que le había dado.  
Quien habrá sido la mujer que lo desilusiono?- se preguntaba-   
Repentinamente le nació el deseo de querer conversar con el. No lo pensó dos veces, inhalo aire y se fue directamente al Campo de Quiddich.  
  
  
Hermione llego sin aliento a los camarines. Busco con la mirada a Draco, quería hablar con el.   
  
Una corazonada le indicaba que aquel seria el mejor momento para platicar.  
  
  
Desde el extremo opuesto en donde se encontraba Hermione se escuchaban voces masculinas, y por las palabras pronunciadas seguramente serian de los jugadores de Slytherin.  
  
Nuevamente la chica inhalo un poco de aire y partió hacia ese lado de los camarines.  
Poco a poco las voces se oían mas cercanas. Se detuvo lentamente, para llegar caminando y no parecer desesperada por hablar con Malfoy.  
  
Aparecieron delante de ella siete figuras recias, vestidos con el equipo de su casa. Solo un miembro del plantel se encontraba a torso desnudo, con bóxers...Draco Malfoy (n/a como me gustaría estar en ese camarín, debe haber como 100º de temperatura, por q con solo ver a draquito.... UF.)  
  
  
Al verlo que llevaba puesto una prenda tan reducida en su cuerpo abrió los ojos de la impresión.... se encontraba perpleja.   
  
Decidió quedarse un momento, sin decir nada, solo para contemplar a Draco.  
  
  
Sus ojos recorrían cada parte del cuerpo de Draco. Miraba de arriba hacia abajo. Hacia todo lo posible por no desviar la ojeada apartes privadas. Aunque para el señor Malfoy ya no fueran tan privadas.... (n/a sonó cruel?)  
Inevitablemente miro lo que tanto le había costado. Atónita por las grandes dimensiones de lo espiado, se le escapo una palabra....  
  
-QUE GRANDE!! - inmediatamente se tapo la boca  
  
  
Los jugadores de Slytherin dirigieron sus vacías miradas a la chica.   
Aquella palabra había delatado que se encontraba ahí.  
  
  
-Que quieres Granger?- pregunto Draco sin mucha simpatía- Espiando a los hombres.....o es que tus amigotes no te satisfacen tanto como para venir a ocultarse al camarín de Slytherin?  
  
-Nada de eso, Malfoy- respondió de igual manera Hermione- necesito hablar contigo.  
  
-Esta bien- afirmo Draco con la cabeza, no muy convencido- déjennos solos  
  
  
Los compañeros de equipo y casa de Draco salieron inmediatamente.  
  
  
Draco en tanto se sentó en una banquilla.  
  
  
-Ve directo al grano Granger, todavía no me pongo el traje de Quiddich y queda poco tiempo para en pitazo inicial....  
  
-Yo...yo..- titubeo Hermione- Estaba preocupada por ti. Creo que me excedí un poco con lo que te dije el otro día.  
  
  
Draco frunció el entrecejo al escuchar las palabras que pronuncio Hermione.  
  
  
-No me vengas con lamentaciones, Granger- dijo Draco con una leve sonrisa en el rostro- aunque me cueste reconocerlo, dijiste la verdad...  
  
-Pe...pero lo reconoces?- pregunto Hermione con los ojos desorbitados.  
  
-Sí. Es que acaso no lo puedo admitir. Mi orgullo de Malfoy no se vera quebrantado solo por un insignificante comentario y mas aun si es de tu parte- respondió Draco mirando a Hermione despectivamente.  
  
  
Hermione arrugo la frente y nuevamente volvió a ella la indignación.  
  
  
-Aunque reconozcas que cada una de esas palabras, que te grite a la cara, son verdad. Te falta aceptar que cavaron hondo en tu interior, o es que no recuerdas la pregunta que te hice?  
  
-No recuerdo ninguna pregunta- fingió Draco  
  
-Pues, si no te acuerdas- dijo fastidiada Hermione- te pregunté, si habías amado de verdad a una mujer.  
  
Draco se quedo en silencio   
  
  
-Mejor vete Granger, solo me fastidias- dijo Draco al momento en que se paraba de la banquilla.  
  
-El silencio otorga, Malfoy  
  
-Estas sorda... o no te lavaste bien los oídos, asquerosa "Sangre Sucia" ...  
  
  
Esta ves Draco menciono la pero palabra. Para Hermione fue la gota que renvalso el vaso.  
  
  
-Ya me tienes harta, Malfoy- se acerco la chica hacia Draco, encolerizada- Basta de ofenderme. No tolerare que me digas así nunca mas....   
  
Hermione se detuvo inconscientemente. Estaba su rostro con el de Draco muy cerca. Ambos cuerpos irradiaban un candor imposible de desapercibir  
  
La joven observo el torso de Draco, completamente desnudo, completamente perfecto. Miro los ojos grises del chico, fijamente. Ojos penetrantes y a la vez cautivantes. Respiró profundamente.  
  
  
  
Draco por su parte contemplaba en cuerpo de Hermione. Sus caderas, su pequeña cintura. Desvió sus ojos al rostro de la joven...  
  
Con una mano le tomo la cintura, sutilmente y la acerco a su cuerpo. Con la otra acaricio su cara, sin imperfecciones.  
  
  
Sus rostros y sus labios deseaban estar unidos y no separarse jamás   
  
No se contuvieron mas, y se sumieron en un apasionante y desgarrador beso. Interminable hasta que por la puerta del camarín, apareció.....   
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
FIN DE CAPITULO!!!  
  
Como dije anteriormente, espero le haya gustado, manden MUCHOS REVIEWS DESEO LLEGAR A LOS 30 Y SI QUIEREN... A MAS (@_@)  
ME despido afectuasamente y les mando besos y abrazos  
  
Ahgradezco a todas las personas que me enviaron reviews:  
  
- AKANE WAKASHIMATZU  
  
- ISIS  
  
- ARASHI  
  
- ODIO A KIKO   
(el kiko del chavo del 8?)  
  
- KAROLOKA DE FELTON-MALFOY(espero chatemos pronto, eres muy simpatica y de lo poco que alcanzamos a chatear eres super bakan!)  
  
- MINT  
  
si olvide a alguien aganlo saber  
  
ahora si! se despide afectuosamente   
  
" Geraldine"  
Enemies oh the heir, beware!  
  
pd: debo informarles que si me demoro un poco con la actualizacion de este fic o de los otros, es por que me han betado de internet, asi que pido comprension.... 


	7. Rivales y Amantes hasta la Muerte

7º Capitulo "Slytherin v/s Gryffindor"  
  
......el jefe de la casa de Slytherin, el profesor mas odiado en Hogwarts. Severus Snape.  
  
-Señor Malfoy- dijo Snape acercándose hacia donde se encontraba la pareja- Se encuentra aquí?  
  
Los dos amantes se separaron súbitamente....  
-que hacemos- dijeron los dos al unísono y mirándose nerviosos  
-usa tu inteligencia, Granger.   
Hermione miro a Draco de reojo   
-ya se!!- exclamo Hermione- se acerco a unos de los casilleros del equipo de Slytherin, abrió la puerta y entro raudamente.  
  
Draco empezó a buscar con la mirada su traje de Quiddich. Estaba tirado por todas partes del camarín; tomo los calcetines largos de rayas horizontales y se los puso lerdamente.  
  
-Señor Malfoy. Por fin lo encuentro- dijo Snape quien ya se había recuperado gracias a los grandes cuidados que le había brindado Ron Weasley- Todavía no esta listo?- Snape miro cada escondrijo del camerino  
-Profesor, lamento la tardanza- dijo Draco, al mismo tiempo que terminaba de ponerse la túnica de color verde, con la insignia de Slytherin en el lado izquierdo del pecho- Estoy listo!  
-Asi veo- dijo Snape extrañado- debemos hablar. Tiene todo listo?  
-Pues.... sí- articulo Draco mientras se acercaba al profesor de Pociones y lo llevaba a las afueras de los camerinos- le parece si lo hablamos en el trayecto al campo mismo?  
  
Astutamente Hermione vio al profesor Snape mirar de reojo el Camarin. La joven se dio cuenta que Snape sospechaba algo. Y decidió no salir del casillero hasta que escuchara el sonido de la puerta.  
  
-Por fin!!, estuvo cerca- dijo en un suspiro la chica. Abrió lentamente la puerta del casillero y salió. Ordenó su cabellera enmarañada, que se encontraba mas alborotada de lo normal provocado por el desliz de fogosidad anterior- que será lo que Snape y Draco planean.(n/a lo llamó "Draco", como cambia la gente....º-º). Mejor será que vaya a las butacas- miro su reloj- queda solo un minuto!  
  
Hermione subió ágilmente las largas escaleras de la butaca de Gryffindor. Vislumbro por fin las cabelleras de sus compañeros, sentados y atentos ante tal acontecimiento. Una melena pelirroja se volteo y la llamó.   
  
-Hey, Hermione!- dijo la joven levantando su brazo derecho y saludando amablemente  
-UF! Ginny- dijo Hemrmione secándose la frente y acercándose hacia la chica  
-Siéntate, guarde este lugar para ti  
-Gracias  
-Por que estas tan roja y acalorada?- pregunto curiosa Ginny- Mira, hasta tu corbata esta chueca  
  
Hermione se sorprendió, claramente el subir la extensa escalera de la butaca la había hecho cansarse y acalorarse un poco, pero no mas que aquel apasionante y fogoso beso con Draco.  
No podría confesarle a Ginny lo ocurrido en el camarín de Slytherin. Podría herir a la chica, ella todavía en su corazón y en su mente guardaba el recuerdo de la noche que paso con Malfoy. No fue la mejor manera, pero Ginny aún no logra olvidarlo completamente.  
  
-Subí las escaleras de la butaca corriendo, por eso estoy acalorada- respondió Hermione evitando mirar el rostro de Ginny. No podía creer que ella hace algunos meses atrás, le había reprochado a la pequeña Ginny, el haber caído en las redes de Malfoy. Y justo ella, hoy no se contuvo y calló.  
-Mira- apuntó Ginny con el dedo índice hacia el campo de juego- ya están listos  
  
Se escuchó en todos los rincones del estadio de Quiddich el pitazo inicial.  
  
El publico observador aplaudió enérgicamente, emocionados. Algunos con la mano en la boca, comiéndose las uñas por el nerviosismo.  
  
Animados por el bramido de la multitud que los alentaba, los catorce jugadores comenzaron con el ataque.  
Griffindor empezó con la embestida, Colin Creevey llevaba la Quaflle en su brazo, repentinamente una Bludger, lo golpeo haciendo que cayera inconsciente   
Audazmente el Cazador estrella de Slytherin, Andrew Peterson fue en busca de la Quaflle. Puso su Nimbus 2001 a toda marcha y velozmente, sin que Ron pudiera impedirlo, anotó el primer tanto para la casa de la Serpiente.  
  
-Diez puntos para Slytherin!!- vocifero el narrador del partido. Llamado Steven Philips, alumno de tercer año de la casa de Hufflepuff.  
  
Las voces de Slytherin se escuchaba eufóricas.  
  
En tanto Gryffindor guardando silencio dignamente.  
  
Un destello dorado se dio paso entre los jugadores. Rozando el cabello platinado de Draco Malfoy. Inmediatamente fue en busca de la snich.  
Harry del otro extremo del campo, vio que Malfoy se movía a toda prisa. Golpeo su Saeta de Fuego con el talón, esta seguidamente partió con las ordenes del chico.  
Draco se sentía muy seguro de si mismo, su plan estaba dando resultado, o por lo menos en esos momentos lo estaba haciendo.  
Miró hacia atrás y estaba Harry, dispuesto a llevarse la victoria en esta oportunidad. La promesa que había hecho a sus compañeros, no podía quedar en el aire. Daría todo de si para lograr el objetivo deseado.  
  
-La súper estrella al ataque- dijo Draco  
-Para tu mala suerte, Malfoy, así es- dijo decididamente el capitán de Gryffindor  
  
Los dos buscadores montados en sus escobas, iban a toda velocidad, persiguiendo la Snich Dorada.  
  
-Potter a la cabeza- anuncio Steven Philips- Parece que Malfoy no le puede ganar a la potencia de la Saeta de Fuego.  
-Incompetente Philips- masculló Draco  
  
Harry extendió su brazo derecho, dispuesto a atrapar la Snich.  
  
De la boca de Draco surgieron unas cuantas palabras mágicas, inmediatamente su escoba voló mas rápido, incluso en fragmentos de segundo se hallaba delante de Harry.   
  
-Gryffindor lleva ochenta puntos; Slytherin noventa- vociferó eufórico Steven Philips- El partido está que arde!!  
  
De las butacas de Griffindor empezó una aclamación, la multitud gritaba a viva voz el nombre de su capitán - HARRY, HARRY!  
Los Slytherin no se quedaron atrás y glorificaron a su buscador estrella-DRACO, DRACO!  
El estadio de Quiddich se encontraba dividido entre dos mitades...  
  
En tanto en la localidad de los profesores había silencio y un nerviosismo perturbador. El único profesor que se excluía de aquel temple, era Severus Snape.   
Los ojos le brillaban de maldad , estaba tranquilo, contemplando cada jugada, sin excepción.  
  
-Malfoy a la cabeza- dijo Steven Philips, parándose de su asiento, entusiasta y atento a la jugada  
  
En el rostro de Draco se dibujo una leve y hermosa sonrisa - la victoria será mía, Potter  
-Eso es lo que tu crees, Malfoy- dijo Harry al momento que esquivaba una Bludgger  
  
Draco divisó la snich detrás de Harry, en tanto el chico de anteojos se dio cuenta y miró a su alrededor, pero no vio nada...  
De un momento a otro, Harry, dejo de ver la snich. Se encontraba confuso, se detuvo un instante en el aire, para pensar.  
  
-Inepta celebridad- dijo Draco a carcajadas, se afirmo en su escoba y partió en dirección de la Snich dorada  
  
^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^  
  
FIN DE CAPITULO!!  
  
Espero les haya gustado, y disculpen la demora, como dije anteriormente me han betado de internet, hace tiempo tenia listo el 7º cap, pero por problemas mayores no podía actualizarlo.  
Agradezco a todas las personas que me ayudaron a obtener los 55 reviews que tengo actualmente, y tb espero me lleguen nuevamente sus opiniones.  
  
Gracias a todos ustedes:  
  
- Lora Chang   
perdona por no haber puesto tu nombre, prometo nunca te olvidaré, una pregunta tienes Msn?  
  
- Akane Wakashimatzu  
hola! te vere el martes en el liceo, ya que empezamos una nueva temporada escolar ;_;  
  
- Vicu_malfoy  
gracias por las felicitaciones @_@  
  
- Arashi  
gracias!!  
  
- Odioa kiko  
muchas gracias por tu apoyo, siempre lo tendre en cuenta, si quieres me agregas al Msn, tu tb te cuidas  
  
- Minue  
para mi es muy gratificante que te guste mi fic, espero algun dia podamos contactarnos.  
  
- Mint  
no te mueras por fis, gracias por tu critica positiva  
  
- Isis  
hi! ni te imaginas como estaba cuando escribi la parte de Draco en Boxers, me imaginaba a mi Tom a torso desnudo, incluso estaba escribeindo con un ventilador a mi lado.  
  
- Ifirt (lion heart)  
mi super amigo, que lata q el otro día no pudieramos hablar mucho (en todo caso cuando hablamos estamos como minimo 1/2 hora)  
tu fic todavia no lo leo, pero prometo leerlo  
  
- Karoloka de felton-malfoy (korola)  
ojala estes bien! ^o^, como es eso de q ulimamente invocas al demonio?  
Si olvide a alguien haganlo saber...  
ahora si se despido afectuosamente:  
  
Geraldine  
"Enemies of the heir, beware!"  
  
pd: nuevamente pido comprensión si me demoro en la actualizacion del fic, esta vez se agrega otro motivo, estoy pensando en nuevos proyectos de fics, mas inovadores....   
  
BYES, BYES   
muchos besos a todos 


	8. Rivales y Amantes hasta la Muerte

Hola!!,   
Como estan?, espero que bien...  
  
Primero que todo les daré un Avance de lo que será el próximo capítulo de " Rivales y Amantes hasta la Muerte".  
  
ESCENAS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO....!!!   
(APLUSOS HEHEHE!!)  
  
8º capitulo "La contienda continua"  
  
Harry extrañado voló hacia Ron- no puedo ver la Snich  
-Como que no la ves!!- dijo Ron interceptando la Quaffle destinada a entrar en el aro superior- Malfoy va tras ella- apuntó el pelirrojo, quien, en aquel momento llevaba su cabello alborotado, brindándole un aire de sensualidad única.  
Harry busco son su mirada de color esmeralda por todo el campo, pero sin éxito. Tomó la decisión de volar por todo lugar en busca del pequeño objeto.  
-Slytherin absolutamente está ganando- decía Steven Philips- Animo Harry Potter, no dejaras que Draco Malfoy te derrote.  
LO DEJARÉ HASTA AHY NO MAS (QUIERO Q SE QUEDEN CON GANAS JJojojojoojo - RISA MALEVOLA)  
  
  
  
Bueno... esto es un aviso para todos, ya que debo informarles que a partir de ahora dejare en receso "Rivales y Amantes hasta la Muerte".No se muy bien hasta cuando, pero no es mucho. El motivo,es que entre al liceo hace una semana y a pesar de que es poco tiempo me han dado muchas tareas y cada vez se complicaran mas las cosas o.O   
Estoy muy cansada, despues de una ardua semana de estudio y de sorportar a mis profesores, que la mayoria son vejestorios ( son tan viejos, que estan para monumentos nacionales) a lo unico que recurro en estos casos es a la magia ¿les conte que soy media brujita? ah! no se los dije, pues... si lo soy tengo cartas del Tarot y muchos sueños extraños. Se acuerdan de la profesora de adivinacion en Hp? a mi me pasa casi lo mismo que a ella, entro en un trance profundo y digo prediccioones, que despues suceden!! ;_; y no son buenas... snif...  
Ya pues.. Espero su conprensión, ustedes saben que es muy dificil tener la cabeza en dos lugares al mismo tiempo (con ocurrentes ideas para las historias y etudiando o escuchando a los profesores) creo que por el momento no puedo. Realmente para mi futuro, aunque escribir es mi pasión, es estudiar y ser una alumna aventajada en la escuela (ayyyy la Yehua!!) te acuerdas Akane?? ^o^ jajajaja!!  
  
Well... que tengan mucho amor, cariño y dinero(la salud no la pongo , por q si no tienes dinero te enfermas igual, pero de los nervios)   
Byes y muchos besos a todos y abrazos a las chicas (oh q hueco me salio)  
Geraldine  
"Enemies of the heir, Beware!!"  
Espero las respuestas a traves de un Review...  
bye!! 


	9. El fin del partido

Hola a todos!!!! ha pasado mucho tiempo, para ser mas exactos ocho meses desde la ultima vez que actualicé este fic, que ha sido mi primer hijo, QUE EMOCINATE, ME VOY A PONER A LLORAR. Pero bueno no es hora para llantos ni chocherias.  
  
Espero que les guste el octavo capitulo   
  
8º capitulo "La contienda continúa"  
  
Harry no puede perder esta oportunidad, ha esperado por mucho tiempo y el momento de vengarse ha llegado, no se perdonaría una derrota , su orgullo de Griffindor se vería completamente frustrado . No solo se trataba de obtener la victoria , sino que principalmente de recobrar el honor de su pequeña pelirroja( N/A , maldita Ginny, púdrete)  
  
- Malfoy- gritó Harry  
  
El joven Slytherin miró al llamado, levantó la cara en un movimiento corto y desafiante; sin responder nada.  
  
- no dejaré que me ganes!!!- dijo Harry retomando el vuelo. Malfoy siguió con el silencio  
  
- Algo sucede con Harry, Hermione- advirtió Ginny  
  
-Sí, pero no sé muy bien que es exactamente lo que pasa  
  
-La Quaffle esta en manos de Slytherin ¿Qué harán los Griffindor para impedir que el equipo contrario siga anotando a diestra y siniestra?. El partido esta muy emocionante!!  
  
Andrew Petterson se dirige velozmente hacia la portería. ¡¡Vamos Weasley!!!, tú puedes, detén a Petterson- Decía Steven Philps, el comentarista deportivo de Hogwarts- Petterson se prepara para anotar, lanza, UYYYYY...! casi.- Ron detuvo el lanzamiento con una destreza impresionante que todos sus compañeros de casa lo aplaudieron y alabaron-¡¡ Bravo Weasley!!  
  
- Que patético. dijo Draco mirando de reojo al pelirrojo  
  
El partido continúa. Todos los presentes nerviosos aún, cualquier movimiento de alguno de los catorce jugadores provoca en el publico distintas expresiones verbales, todas dichas con absoluta preescisión de tiempo.  
  
- ¡No puede ser!- Hermione se levantó del asiento, pidió unos vinoculares prestados y miró en dirección a Harry- Nuestro amigo esta en serios apuros. Él, no puede ver la snich.- miró a Ginny y le paso los vinoculares para comprobar si aquello era cierto.   
  
- Tienes razón no puede ver la snich. ¿Qué podemos hacer?  
  
- Déjame pensar, hay que averiguar cual es el hechizo que lleva la snich- Hermione pensó por un par de minutos poniendo en funcionamiento todas sus neuronas de chica lista- Veamos, todo da indicios que es un hechizo, pero ¿Que tipo de hechizo?, por más que piense cual de todos es, el mas similar a este tipo de situaciones es la desaparición de objetos deportivos, que es usaba hace veinte años, pero fue eliminado del departamento de Hechizos Registrados , porque se recurría constantemente a este medio para ganar los campeonatos de Quiddich, de entonces- Pensó. ( N/A, comprenderán como son los pensamientos de esta chica son siempre exagerados , XD)- Pues... no encontré algo muy exacto, pero creo q puede servir el hechizo que revierta el efecto del hechizo desaparición de objetos deportivos.- Hermione sacó su varita mágica, la apunto hacía la snich dorada -APARECIUM SPORTIF!!!- de la varita nació una gama de rayos invisibles, si alguien veía que Hermione intentaba ayudar a su amigo, la sancionarían. El rayo inter sectó a la snich, para los demás ojos todo seguía igual.   
  
- Wow!!- Dijo Harry- Genial! la puedo ver, como por arte de magia, baa, si estoy en un mundo mágico, que estupidez la mía, jjeje- se sonrojo un poco.  
  
El plantel de docencia estaba en su butaca respectiva. Severus Snape, por primera vez en años llevaba en el rostro una sonrisa, y por muy extraño que parezca ver la expresión de alegría de un profesor como él, se veía guapo. Su seguridad daba gusto. En un día como hoy, por lo general cuando hay partidos de Quiddich entre Griffindor y Slytherin, el profesor Snape se encuentra con un humor de mil demonios, pues siempre termina ganando la casa contraria y dejando cada vez mas bajo el nombre de los Slytherin y en el suelo. Esta situación tan repetitiva lo tenía cada vez mas desanimado y harto de todo y todos, como se sabe él es muy orgulloso y este año no dejaría que todo siguiera igual.  
  
El campo de juego seguía igual de apasionante para los fieles seguidores . El juego llevaba ya cuatro horas de transcurso, con el marcador 90-60 favoreciendo a la casa de la Serpiente.  
  
Por suerte para Harry su problema duró solo una hora y media, gracias a la pequeña gran ayuda de Hermione, todo sería mas fácil ahora. Solo se trataba de fingir que no podía ver la Snich, en frente de Draco, y todo estaría resuelto. Harry, aferró fuertemente sus manos a la escoba, la golpeo con el talón y esta partió a toda velocidad siguiendo las ordenes de su dueño. Atravesó todo el campo, esquivo alguna Bludggers que pasaron justo por el lado de su cabeza, si hubiera reaccionado un segundo mas tarde estaría en el suelo lamentándose del fuerte dolor de cabeza y con un chichón en medio de su cráneo encefálico.( N/A, XD- nada mas)  
  
Ya con el rostro mas despreocupado este chico de ojos verdes fue en busca de los ciento cincuenta puntos de la victoria.- Allá voy!!- dijo con mucho animo.  
  
Draco no entendía el por qué de la actitud de Harry.-Que positivo- pensó. -Está perdido, nada puede hacer para ganarme- pensaba.   
  
La snich dorada de la discordia, volaba rápida, pero tranquilamente por el campo de juego, ninguno de los cazadores la había intentado atrapar. Pero no sería por mucho tiempo. Harry sorpresivamente se puso tras ella y, con esto la snich comenzó su vuelo frenético para que no la atraparan. Harry no la perdía de vista, parecía leer a la perfección los movimiento del pequeño objeto volador.   
  
La disputa ahora comenzaba, de esto se dieron cuenta los doce jugadores restantes, se prepararon para lo que vendría, una batalla, que quizás duraría cuatro horas más y quien sabe, todo el día. Todo depende de los buscadores, quienes tienen la tarea difícil e importante a la vez, de darles el triunfo a su casa y concederle los ciento cincuenta puntos acumulables por la competencia anual de las casas.   
  
  
  
Ron Weasley, con el puño de la camisa seco las gotas de sudor que llevaba en su pecosa frente palida.- Viene lo mejor- dijo- se acomodo los guantes, tomo un posición más firme para atrapar la Quaffle y listo, preparado para el resto del partido.  
  
Draco dio algunas instrucciones a sus jugadores- Atentos con ese cazador,¡¡¿me entienden?!!- Miro a Harry, con un odio perturbador. - Lamentaras el haber nacido Potter.- Harry no dio mayor importancia a lo que dijo Draco y volvió a su búsqueda. Puso en marcha su escoba nuevamente y se elevo.   
  
-Maldito Potter!, me temo que el efecto del Hechizo termino- pensó-Ahora, hay que jugar de verdad. Y como que me llamo Draco Malfoy, prometo, es mas, juro que voy a ganar este partido-.  
  
- Parece que nuestro amigo Potter ha despertado- Comento Steven Philips- Queridos amigos, denle una calurosa bienvenida a Harry Potter, que se ha dignado a jugar de nuevo y no ha pasearse por el campo de juego como hace algunos minutos-  
  
- PHILIPS!!, como te atreves a faltar el respeto a uno de tus compañeros. Recuerda que esta advertido, querido Steven- dijo la Profesora McGonagall, regañando al pobre e inocente comentarista de Quiddich.  
  
-Que jugada!!! Los dos buscadores peleando por alcanzar la snich. Esto está que arde- decía Steven Philips- Ouch!, Malfoy Empujó a Harry. Hey ¿no que eso esta prohibido?. Miren, Miren, Miren!!! Que espectáculo! Ambos tienen sus brazos estirados, ambos muy próximo a atrapar la snich. Solo queda que uno de los dos desista en la batalla para ganar.   
  
OHHH NO!!! SU ESCOBA ACABA DE FALLAR Y SUS ESPERANZAS DE GANAR EL PARTIDO TAMBIEN!!, esto se ha acabado señores, el ganador es ...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FIN DE CAPÍTULO!  
  
Que le ha parecido. Echaba de menos actualizar mis fics y tener noticias de todos ustedes. Espero sus R/R y opiniones, con lo que respecta los otros fics, luego se actualizaran.  
  
Ah!! me cambie el seudonimo, aunque el otro era mi nombre veradero lo cambie por "Artemisia", la verdadera.  
  
Ya pues un beso y abrazo para todos(as) de mi   
  
"Artemisia Bolestrau", pero simplemente Artemisia o Arty, como quieran  
  
BYEs!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
